


Cycles of Lust

by KatzeDrachen7



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Age Difference, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Long Shot, M/M, Porn With Plot, Religious Content, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatzeDrachen7/pseuds/KatzeDrachen7
Summary: Even the greatest of beasts have basic needs and Alexander of Brennenburg is no exception. With his heat now in motion, Alexander is left craving a mate. His primal urges come in tandem with the arrival of a certain, desperate Englishman.
Relationships: Alexander of Brennenburg/Daniel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Renewed Genesis

Crimson lashes streaked across the violet sky. Cool, crisp winds blew across ancient stones, whistling through the cracks. The wooden beams creaked and groaned, their strength slowly failing. Brennenburg Castle had stood atop the tree line for many a century, bearing witness to countless generations, apathetic to the lives and deaths below. Each generation looked to the impregnable walls and colossal towers with awe and fear. Whispers amongst the townsfolk spoke of the castle and its many secrets. The chief subject among the utterances was the old Baron of Brennenburg. A recluse of a man, the baron rarely was ever sighted by outsiders. Many went as far as to question whether the man was even alive anymore. The fleeting glimpses of him always showed the baron to be ancient. Yet, he never aged nor showed any signs of offspring. Even the eldest of Altstadt had always known him to be unimaginably old. Such whispers never truly went unheard though…

Cold, amber eyes gazed upon the sunrise with a scornful indifference. Aged hands grasped the worn bannister like an eagle’s talons. Their murmurs of suspicion were not unfounded. Such an observation would have been inevitably made after three centuries. The baron looked down at the vast expanse of pine trees and mountains. He cared little of what simple-minded peasants thought of his lineage. Their only use to him was as obedient cattle for the slaughter. Alas, his time on this planet was finally starting to come to a close, one way or another. With a glance at the crimson horizon, Alexander left the balcony.  
His suspicious lack of relatives and offspring was in no small part because of his birthplace. Alexander had only known marigold skies and vast expanses of oceans. Awe-inspiring mesas and otherworldly forests filled his lush home. A home that he had been cruely banished from. Away from his dimension, Alexander had quickly adapted to most of Earth’s perils. Unfortunately, not all of his body had gotten used to the changes. Such was the nature of his urge to reproduce. The old baron wished only to see his mate again, to hold them once more. He leaned against the back of the ornate elevator as it stuttered down the deep shaft. The tell-tale signs of his next heat were painfully apparent. Alexander knew that there was no proper way to cure his urges without the aid of a mate. Despite his best efforts, there was no stopping the desire to copulate. He quickly descended a nearby flight of stairs, flicking his wrist at one of the servants. It shambled over to a massive iron wrought door and pushed it up with a groan.

Alexander strode through the vast chancel. His crimson jacket shone through the green and blue light of the castle depths. The baron’s bony and pocked fingers grazed over the stone bannister. Its cold, rough texture brought back memories of home, of long nights embracing his lover; their claws running against his red flesh, drawing equally red blood. His mind flitted through countless memories at a feverish tempo. The desires plucked the strings of his heavy heart. Those days seemed so long ago. For a creature such as himself, that was a rather impressive feat. What Alexander would do sate his hunger forever, to stop the turn of the wheel. Each tortuous century had been marked by exceedingly intense episodes of lust. His kind could not help it, he reasoned. It was in their primal nature to crave the act, to grind against each other like slavering beasts. The cycles of lust sowed the seeds of birth, with each heat bringing a new generation of precious eggs. Alas, those same cycles only brought Alexander much pain and longing.

Long meetings with the Council were suddenly a painful session of restraint. At times the pressure in his loins and head became unbearable. The baron would have to excuse himself with a flustered wave of his hand and a quiet departure from the room. Alexander soon learned to fear the sudden jolts of pleasure in his phallus, for it brought to light his true nature. These weeks-long seasons would leave him holed up in his private study near the orb chamber to release himself. The dark yet warm area was another precious comfort. A place similar to their home. Alexander made sure to decorate it in the traditional architecture of his people. When there weren't any unfortunate guests or servants eyeing him, Alexander made expansions and additions to his extra study. Eventually, it became more of a nest to him and he soon designated it with a more valuable use. More and more it became a safe haven to him. A place where he could drop the illusion. To shed his skin and live out those long lost fantasies.

A warm flame danced along the carved tan walls of the nest, A hand-made hole had been carved out and filled with warm blankets and pillows. The rim was crowned with mahogany and carved by a talented hand and trained eye. The worming and spiralling patterns were nothing short of breathtaking. It was truly the image of comfort and safety. Amongst the warm downy blankets and plush cushions, lay Alexander. However, he wasn’t in his usual humanoid form. What was once an imposing, ancient man, was replaced by a massive and regale beast. The pale skin had given way to blood red and wrinkled flesh. Massive patterned fins draped over the long, muscular body. His ribbed chest rose and fell with great bravado, warping the tendons and veins above them. A sinewy tail snaked through the nest and rested beneath the beaked muzzle. At the tip was a hand-like appendage, the gnarled claws similar in nature to the ones on his hand. Upon a wrinkled and frilled neck resided the Baron's mighty head. Only the soft, silvery hair remained as a reminder of his facade. Empty eye sockets stared at everything and nothing all at once. Underneath were rather impressive bags, both from exhaustion and of age. A chipped and scared "beak" made up the rest of his horrid vestige. The mouth was partially open and drooling, the steaming saliva running between the countless thin, needle-like teeth. The sight of such a beast would render any sane man mad. Most would know better than to disturb the Baron's sordid dreams.

The peace of the castle was shattered by shrill screech. A crimson blur shot out of the nest. Alexander's flesh was warm and damp. His chest heaved and his tail lashed. He then collapsed onto the rocky floor, whimpering and mewling like a chick fresh out of the egg. Alexander's body was wrecked by hormones and lust. He could feel the sheath giving way, not realizing that his own hand was fondling it. How could he go on like this? With no lover to pleasure him, to make him feel whole, what was the point of going on? Alexander let out another deafening screech. Even the mindless servants coward at the sound, the sound of unending despair and pain. After letting the worst of his anguish out, Alexander climbed back into his nest. Alas, his ovipositor was not keen on letting him rest. With an irritated huff, the Baron sat up to examine himself. By this point, his ovipositor was fully out of its protective sheath. The prongs on each side of the base twitched unconsciously. Veins throbbed and pounded, making his head dizzy with sexual urges. Alexander ran a tentative claw along the thick shaft, both loathing and savoring the sensation. At the tip was a pronged, creased head; the divide slowly separating and rejoining. The pointed head pulsed and split open at his touch, allowing a few streams of precome to escape. The prisoners can wait, he thought. Alexander glanced at the bolted entrance to the nest. At ease with the fact that no foolish Gatherers would barge in during his most private moment, Alexander sighed with the peace of mind he so desperately needed.


	2. A Bitter Opportunity

Alexander felt split that evening. He was only one week into an especially intense heat, and he had an important guest on the way. Running his yellowed nails over the parchment for the fifth time, his scorching amber eyes scanned the hastily written letter. The cursive was rushed yet refined. He could all but hear the pleading voice through the smudged ink.” Forever in your debt, Daniel.” Such a desperate young man. To both sweeten and sour the deal, the boy wrote of ancient monuments and shattered orbs. Orbs that could unshackle him from this hellish plane. Alas, that key would come at a terrible price. Like a terrified farmhand with a raging bull on his heels, Daniel had rushed for safety, not caring that the raging bull would destroy what he sought to hide behind. That raging bull was none other than the rage and pain of the universe given form. An infinite god of destruction and the guardian of reality. Such a power was beyond even his control. If only the innocent little scholar from Mayfair knew that. If only he knew what this would cost Alexander. Stealing a glance at one of the Grunts, Alexander willed it to relight the fire. The embers ignited once more, bathing the Baron in a hellish light rather befitting a beast such as himself. Daniel would arrive soon enough, orb in tow, and he would have to keep his leaking manhood under control.

A lone carriage arrived at the iron gates of Brennenburg. The last rays of sunlight ignited the turrets with golden rays. Alexander opened the massive carved doors and breathed in the crisp, cold air. Even in the summer, mornings were always chilly. The old baron felt his aching bones creak from the chill.

“Damn rheumatism”, he muttered. The old carriage halted just within the desolate courtyard. Most of the area was decorated with the mighty eagle and gryphon. Alexander couldn't help but admire the powerful beasts that shared an eerily similar likeness to him. That's why he proposed the idea of a black eagle to represent the then newborn council. Alexander's memories of the council were interrupted by a shaky tenor voice.

"Are you the Baron of Brennenburg?"

He startled a moment before turning to face the man who had spoken. He was immediately struck by his lean and timid form. If this was the man fleeing the wrath of the Shadow, then he most certainly looked the part.

"Yes, I am the baron of this castle. You must be Daniel." He exclaimed.

" Um, yes. I am the one that sent you the letter just a week ago. Forgive me for my less than formal attire, I fear things have been rather restless the past week." The young man rambled nervously. He was only dressed in a green vest and thin cotton shirt. His shoulder-length hair was greasy and tangled in places. Hazel eyes shot with veins darted about nervously. The sight caught the baron off guard. Such a handsome young man had stumbled wearily into his remote fortress at the most inopportune moment. Of course, Alexander would have to tidy up his new guest, lest the poor boy caught his death out in the wilds of East Prussia.

"You do look rather poorly... Come, let us leave this cold damp in favour of a warm fire." Alexander placed his hand on the lean shoulder and guided his guest inside, making sure to examine the anatomy with his bony fingers.

They walked shoulder to shoulder down the claustrophobic cobblestone halls. Alexander had made sure to have a fire and a warm cup of tea ready for his weary guest. Daniel glanced around the cosy room before approaching the fire to warm his hands. The room was a stark difference from the rest of the dark and oppressive castle. Alexander eyed the young man with a look of intrigue etched onto his aged face. His loins twitched when Daniel bent down to get closer to the flames. His amber eyes lighting up at the sight of plump, supple skin, the familiar hunger eating at his bosom. Just as he had feared, his lust was trans-species. The act of sleeping with a lesser being was one marred with disdain and disgust by his people. He tried to hide his embarrassment by hastily drinking a glass of red wine nearby.

"I see the fire is to your liking. There is a warm cup of tea on the table. You certainly look as if you need some sustenance"

"Oh, why thank you. I-I suppose I should expect a man of your class to be a good host. Once again I apologize for my poor appearance. Please for-"

"No need for apologies Daniel. Now drink your tea and get some rest. If you wish I can go ahead and show you your room."   
“Not now sir. I am rather interested in the castle and would like to look around some more. I hope you don’t mind my curiosity.”   
“Nay my friend, it would be my honor to show you around Brennenburg. It is rare that I have guests, let alone ones that are interested in my home. Tell me, what do you wish to see?   
The young man looked around in a rather timid fashion. With such a strong brow-line and prominent chin, Alexander was shocked by Daniel's rather feminine nature. Such behavior was rather unsuited for such a masculine form. He could almost envision Daniel curled up vulnerable and naked. His bare skin slick with sweat and his bottom streaked with bloody slashes. Once again he was pulled from his erotic thoughts by Daniel's soft, nervous voice.

"Do you have a library in the castle? I mean, you must be such a learned man with all this rare artwork and anatomical studies."

"Of course I do, in fact there is an entire archive full of books. Alas, many are in bygone languages. As an archaeologist, you might be able to read some of them. If not, I can aid you."

Daniel's eyes lit up as he said that. Such a bookworm, he mused. Mayhaps he would be interested in his extensive collection of pornography. Alexander quickly cursed himself for the improper thought. He couldn’t just toss the boy into his nest and ravage his delicate form.

“Could you please show me? I am in desperate need of something to take my mind off the distressing events of the past month."

"Understand. Come, follow me. Make sure to take your tea with you. I don’t wish to waste such rare leaves and herbs"

They once again walked the dark halls. Only the sound of boots on the stone was exchanged between the two. With little else to take his mind off things, Alexander couldn’t help but focus on Daniel’s strange mannerisms. The young man trembled whenever there wasn’t a candle or torch insight and would startle quite easily. 

"Does the dark trouble you, Daniel? If so, I have plenty of oil lanterns and I would be happy to give one to you."

"Oh, forgive me. I'm rather troubled by the dark. I would gladly borrow a lantern if that is alright with you." Daniel almost instinctively approached one of the candles, his thin fingers grazing the wax streaked handle. Daniel turned back to Alexander with a sudden look of desperation.

"My mind is all a blur of memories, some of which are not my own. Please, try to understand this pain that I am in." His voice quivering and on the edge of tears.

Alexander looked at him in both concern and confusion, for Daniel was calm only a moment earlier. The suffocating darkness must be stressing the poor man out.

"Hush now, I will take care of everything. Follow me, and you shall be safe from the darkness." He wrapped his boney arms around the broad shoulders and guided Daniel into the light.

After a long night of discussing ancient tomes and fallen kingdoms, Daniel finally retired to his room. Alexander watched the young man climb up the grand staircase to the guest room. Those trousers of his were none too great at hiding the supple form of his rump. After his delicate guest was safely in his bedroom, Alexander left for his laboratory. He needed to work on the next batch of vitae. The lack of which made him weak and delirious. Without the life-giving fluid, Alexander would most certainly die of old age.

As he walked down the hall and into the elevator, his mind raced between his new charge and the ritual. If he wasn't in heat, things would be far easier. Daniel would just be another means to an end. A desperate man who could aid in his unshackling from this barren plain. Now, Alexander was both fighting the clock and his forbidden desires. Part of him wanted to rend Daniel's slim spine from his back. Another wanted to thrust into him until he screamed his name. By the time he was at the lower laboratory, Alexander felt drunk with sex and rage. Stopping to look in a cracked mirror, he cursed in frustration. His heat was already causing his facade to melt away like wax. The crimson flesh was now painfully visible on his hands, ragged claws replacing his yellowed and thick nails. If Daniel was to see him like this, he would flee, taking Alexander's final hope with him.

His throbbing manhood twitched in his gnarled claws. Alexander contemplated changing into his full form. It would be far more comfortable than pleasuring himself with his rough talons. The glass vile of vitae had long since been emptied by the baron. He wished he could store the precious drink. Unfortunately, the supply of criminals was at an all-time low. It wouldn't be too much longer until he would have to resort to kidnapping again. The thought made him shudder, for it was rather easy to get caught. With the Shadow now most likely on its way, Alexander would have to fight his urges as much as he would have to buy time. Time, something that he had so little of. Cursing once more, Alexander started stroking his pathetically small penis. The sensation was a rather unpleasant one due to his claws. Now was not the time to accidentally tear off his groin, so he took things slow.

The baron moaned into his free hand as if anyone other The The Gatherers would hear him. Eyes fluttering shut, Alexander dreamed of Daniel. That delicate rose of a man had stumbled into his castle, ignorant to the true nature of the man he sought comfort from. If only he knew how Alexander viewed him. His lean arms, those long legs, and that plump rear begging to be ravaged. It was enough to cause Alexander to speed up his strokes despite the pain. Daniel was no doubt a virgin, an unspoiled apple ripe for the plucking. Alexander paused for a moment. Perhaps he could read into the boy's mind. To manipulate him on a deeper level…


	3. Banquet of the Deceived

Loud, panicked cries intertwined with the sound of the fountain's rushing water. Daniel bolted upright to nothingness. Whimpering in terror, he rushed to find the tinderbox. Fumbling around in the dark, Daniel managed to grab the flint and steel. His childlike fear of the dark a remnant from long nights locked in the closet. The room was suddenly lit by a small, loan candle, revealing that there weren't any horrid monsters waiting by his bedside, or so he thought. Daniel let out a sigh of relief, only to scream once more when he saw the old baron. Alexander sat nonchalantly in a plush chair, eyeing him like a cat would a mouse.  
"Sorry to disturb you, my friend. I heard your screams and came to check in on you."  
Daniel stared at him in confusion. Alexander looked as if he had been sitting there for quite some time. How was it that he had just arrived? As if reading his thoughts, Alexander chuckled.  
"I am far quieter than you think Daniel. I didn’t wish to awaken you prematurely. Now, it is still an hour away from sunrise, you should get back to sleep." He purred  
"I don't feel well Alexander. These nightmares have been plaguing me since I picked up that damn orb! Sleep has been a fleeting thing for me." The young man tossed himself dramatically into the pillows, his chestnut hair framing his chiselled face. Alexander thought for a moment before answering. He could give the boy something to take his mind off things. Those prisoners weren’t going to torture themselves after all...  
Daniel gazed down sullenly at his plate of spiced mutton and buttered potatoes. A fresh bowl of red grapes and sugared strawberries tempted his weak appetite. He delicately ran a slim finger along the elegantly gilded golden rim, lazily tracing out the flowers and vines. The baron was as wealthy as any nobleman could be. Such resplendent flatware and utensils were something Daniel had only encountered in museums. The impressive dining display did little to assuage his anxiety. His imposing host took notice of the untouched plate.  
“Come now Daniel, those cardinal grapes will spoil in only two days. I didn’t have these fine delicacies created simply for spectacle.”  
“I understand sir it’s just that-” He stammered out.  
“Just what my boy? Oh, and refer to me as Alexander from now on. I am your protector as much as I am your host. As your generous host, I insist you try your food before it turns cold.” Daniel sighed in resignation and picked up his cutlery. The mutton was as divine as it looked, its tender flesh warming his insides. The potatoes were wonderfully creamy and soft. Alexander must have hired the finest cooks in east Prussia to have created this meal. The baron silently pushed the china bowl of grapes and strawberries to him, a stern look in his amber eyes.  
Daniel dainty plucked a single grape from the porcelain bowl and placed it to his plump lips. Alexander twitched in anticipation, both because he wanted his guest to enjoy the fruits of his labour, and to see the Englishman’s mouth in action. Such a handsome visage enticed the baron’s imagination to less than seemly realms.  
“Forgive my peckishness Alexander for I have been quite distressed. The Shadow haunts my dreams as does the screams of the tormented. Those that lie below the castle, do they stay there and rot?” Alexander eyed him for a moment, his wrinkled brow furrowed in contemplation.  
“You must understand that those locked away are criminals under my watch. As you know, it is one of my less ceremonious duties in service to king and country. The bone-chilling screams that trouble you are the sounds of cruel and fowl men meeting their end.” He explained as he poured himself a glass of white wine.  
“You also torture people? With what instruments?”  
“Instruments that are best discussed away from the dinner table, my friend. I shall show you tonight perhaps.” The thought of seeing such morbid objects of suffering caused Daniel to cease his consumption of sweet strawberries.  
“I’d rather not see such savage tools, Alexander.”  
“Well, those tools of savagery are your key to salvation my friend. I shall explain more once we descend down into the dungeons.” He would have to provide the young man with a suitable reason to aid in the vitae extractions.  
“You did say they were foul men… If you want me to aid in such acts, then I would like to know how that will save me from the Guardian.”  
“All in due time Daniel, such secrets will be divulged tonight. First, let us drink. The sweet Moselle wine will most certainly assuage your concerns.” Daniel nodded as he took a tentative sip, the cool nectar leaving a tingle in his dry mouth. If the baron was so confident in his actions, then who was he to question him. Perhaps Alexander was mad, being secluded in a remote castle could do that to someone. And yet, those burning amber eyes, those sweet delicacies, and that soothing voice. Was this what it was to be a snake charmed by a flute?


	4. Culling the Dissenters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter, but grosser chapter.

Alexander held a pale scrap of flesh in his clawed hand, running his talon over the tender surface. The skin had come from his face, which was starting to slog off. He peeled away another strip, revealing the pulsing, red hide below it. Methodically removing his mask, Alexander shed the skin on his left arm. Blood and meat struck the floor with a sickening squelch. The cold air hit the newly exposed skin, his real skin. The baron spat out his pink tongue in disgust and held it up. It wriggled in his claws before disintegrating to fine dust. He reached up to his fiery amber eyes and plucked them out as if they were merely glass. Such primitive organs were unbecoming of a perfect organism such as himself as he removed the stringy optic nerve. With most of his head free of the stuffy meat suit, Alexander leaned forward. Letting out a pained groan, he pushed his spine out of his back. The creamy white vertebrates were crowned with an ornate, simi-pellucid membrane. A long, muscular tail ripped itself free from his exposed back, the fingered tip dripping with blood and entrails. Alexander sighed with relief. Keeping a three-meter-long tail inside of his cramped body was rather painful. He dug his talons deep into his gaunt chest and removed the last bit of pesky flesh as if it were a coat. The baron stood to his full height as he stepped out of his own feet, flicking off yellowed toenails as he went. Such a morbid display, he thought to himself. Now free from his fleshy facade, Alexander turned to his nest. He petted his loins in anticipation and flicked his tail eagerly. After his daily round of pleasure, it would be time to start indoctrinating his new toy.   
In only one week, Daniel had been coaxed into killing a man. A simple stonemason who had been caught on the road. A man that would perhaps be missed, perhaps by friends or family, or by none at all. His cries were barely muffled by the burlap bag tied over his head. Daniel wasn't the best at the painting end of things. The cutting, on the other hand, came easily to the young man. Alexander inhaled his sweat and panic. Even after being fed the lies, Daniel still struggled to take a life. Such an innocence would have to be dealt with he mused. Alexander aided his hand, guiding him along the wet, green lines. He hoped that his erection wouldn’t be noticed, seeing that it was pressing itself against Daniel's back.   
A splatter of blood struck the boy in the mouth. Daniel stopped the mauling and gagged, tears pricking at hazel eyes. The crimson liquid trickled down his lush lips. Alexander only barely resisted the urge to throw Daniel to the floor and force his phallus into his bloodstained mouth. Daniel shakily wiped the body fluid from his mouth and onto his now ruined shirt. Said shirt clung to his pale skin with sweat. The baron ran his hand along his ribs, counting each and every one. For such a young man, Daniel was already quite lean and well-muscled. The blade finally left the chest of the stonemason. Daniel stumbled backwards, into Alexander's sinewy arms and bony bosom. He looked up at the ancient man, searching desperately for something. Those watery hazel eyes bore into him with a passion.   
"You did well Daniel"


	5. Whispers of Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another small chapter

Daniel sank into the warm water; a soft sigh left his mouth. After all the blood, guts, and gore, he was in serious need of a bath. He grabbed the bar of soap and started slathering it all over his bosom. Daniel felt baptized a new, a baptism of blood. Now was the time for cleansing, and Daniel was more than happy to alleviate himself of the sticky fluid. Nimble fingers grazed over his spine, itching absentmindedly at an old scar. Daniel looked at his manhood for a moment. It wasn't the largest, nor the most impressive, but it could get the job done. He stroked the head, pulling back the foreskin out of passive curiosity. After all that he had been through, Daniel wasn't exactly interested in pleasuring himself, yet something unearthly was urging him to do just that.   
A strange, burning sensation tingled through his veins and into his sensitive loins. Whispers of sweet temptations urged on his lust. Unholy visions flitted through his tired mind like carrion flies on a horse’s eyes. Lucifer’s sweet words beckoning him. Suddenly feeling sick, Daniel jolted away from his member like a startled fawn, his eyes darting madly around the bathroom. What fowl demon had gotten into him? He reached for the rosary beads that he had taken with him on the long journey. The cool olive wood met his trembling lips as he recited a desperate prayer. His words had little effect on the rising voices.   
"Sickening! How can I feel these sickening urges? What have I done? What have I become?" He broke down in hysterics, clutching his head in despair and rocking back and forth. His penis was already erect though, and Daniel felt an unnatural urge to appease its need. Every fibre of his being was at the will of this foul tempter. The desperate man bit his hand as to hold it in place.  
"This is wrong, oh so wrong!" He sobbed. As all this anguish unfolded, Alexander lounged in his cosy nest. The boy was experiencing that same pain that he had felt decade after decade. Such a sight was quite cathartic. The baron gazed through the teary eyes, watching the boy’s mind slip away from within. He willed Daniel to give in, to entertain him. Daniel whimpered as his hand shakily wrapped around his shaft. Each stroke brought out a low moan. He fondled his testicles, rubbing the sensitive organs till they were raw. Within minutes, Daniel's hand was a blur. Letting out a loud cry, he ejaculated violently. Seamen dripped from his fingers and sullied the once pure water. Weeping, Daniel left the bathroom in a rush. Alexander hummed as he cleaned off his own junk. The spectacle had provided him with a tempting preview of things to come. Soon, he could mate with the Englishman. Daniel would be cowed to his ways and eating from his hand. The ritual and the pheromones had proved that.


	6. Shedding Skin and Qualms

"F-forgive me for my clumsiness Alexander. I wasn't paying attention to the ropes..."  
"The woman broke her neck, Daniel! The strappado was pulled too tight and you lost control of the rope. Now we are down a prisoner!"  
"Please Alexander, I won't fall asleep again. Just let me continue helping with the, erm...torture."  
"I'm starting to think the torture and warding rituals are causing stress on your mind. Perhaps it would be best if I took over…”  
"The torture was enjoyable Alexander. It keeps the fear at bay, my mind is a storm of terror and agony. The culling of scum is the only control I have in this Godforsaken world! It is my sacred right to cleanse this world of filth! You dare deny me that Alexander?  
"If you continue to talk to me as you are now, I might deny you your spine! Sigh...Are you well Daniel? These outbursts have grown rather common as of late. You've been so pale and tired the past three days. This malaise has only gotten worse since you arrived here."   
"I am fine Alexander. Please forgive my short temper. It's just that...  
"Just what Daniel? I don't like indecisiveness as you know."  
"I'd rather not talk about it, Alexander. The subject of my exhaustion is not terribly proper"  
"Do you mean to tell me that... you’re uncontrollably aroused?"  
"N-no! No, of course not! Why would you imply such a thing, Alexander? Control your wandering mind for goodness sake!"  
"Forgive me, Daniel. You just implied such a thing with the subject being improper. If that is what ails you, then I fear there is not much you can do. That is, of course, assuming you are a self-respecting Englishman...."  
"Of course I am a self-respecting Englishman! I am not mindlessly lustful."  
"So, you admit to being plagued by lust and impure urges? Don't look at me like that! I know all too well about the nature of sex. I've been on this planet far longer then you have Daniel."   
"Well... I think I can handle my demons myself. Please, I can take care of this Alexander. The Shadow won't wait for me to complete the warding rituals."  
"You are right Daniel, with the Shadow so near to the castle, I can't keep you from the rituals. Just stay awake next time. I can only save you from yourself so many times."   
The clacking of thick, black claws on stone echoed through the vast halls. Alexander pushed open the massive iron and oak doors to his nest with great effort. The crest of the Black Eagle proudly hammered into the aged wood. The baron flicked his muscular tail towards his face to examine it. The hand at the end was rather similar to that of his hands but lacked the middle finger. Small finger pads on the bottoms of the joints provided both grip and protection from rough terrain. The rugged claws flexed and bent, pulling taut the powerful tendons. Alexander slammed the great doors behind him with two quick shoves of his tail. His empty eye sockets rested upon a rack of phallic tools of varying shapes and sizes. Each one had been hand-carved by Alexander, the veins and lumps sculpted out of strong yet flexible yew wood. He had crafted many tools and appliances in his time on Earth. Though not a perfect substitute, the toys were of some use to calming his raging heat cycles. Alexander plucked two ovipositors from the shelf. One was short and slim, the other long and thick. Much like the human anus, the ovipositor would need to be eased into taking larger objects, least it ripped or ruptured. A bottle of rose-scented oil rested on a nearby counter alongside some fake wombs. Alexander lifted the oil from the table using his tail, before curling up in his cosy nest.   
Alexander slowly and precisely lathered the dildos with the oil. Selecting the smaller of the two phalluses first, he lifted it to the opening of his ovipositor. The split head flared open like a tulip at daybreak, a stream of clear body fluid flowing down the throbbing shaft. The beast gasped as the head of the dildo entered his sensitive flower. With a determined growl, Alexander slowly pushed the dildo in deeper. The sensation sent bolts of pleasure through his spine, causing him to moan loudly. There was no concern of anyone hearing his sensual cries down here. Soon, the toy was as far as it could go. A rather provocative bulge was quite obvious at this point. He slid it in and out methodically, loosening the throbbing orifice. Feeling satisfied with the looseness of his ovipositor, Alexander removed the small dildo with a satisfying pop. Precum splattered everywhere, staining the satin pillows and velvet sheets. He let out a satisfied growl before retrieving the larger dildo. Purring, Alexander nuzzled the veiny shaft with his chipped beak. He had carved this one in honour of his mate. Each wrinkle and bump were as accurate as could be. After sucking on the dildo for a few erotic minutes, the baron held the lovingly made toy to his ovipositor. He pushed the dildo in with ease, keening in ecstasy. Though sex was something that could be done at any point, the heat was when the sensations were ten-fold and the motivation was sky-high.   
Alexander thrust into the dildo with lustful abandon. His mind raced with memories of his mate. How they would thrust into him, spilling their seed all over his ribbed chest. Alexander would often return the favour the next day, reminding them of their eternal bond. Those long nights left him aching but fulfilled. His banishment had left him wanton for love, for sex. Whenever his heat would start, Alexander would try to avoid leaving the safety of the nest as little as possible, for maintaining his human skin was nigh impossible and quite uncomfortable. Having an erection almost every hour of the day was its own cruel form of torture. One he was currently testing on the hapless boy from Mayfair. The baron produced pheromones that forced Daniel to succumb to his lustful urges. Whenever Alexander acted upon his desires, so too would Daniel. The young man was often as exhausted as he was. Alexander cared little though for as long as he could carry out the rituals and torture the prisoners, he was of use to him. It was almost as if the act of pleasuring those above him was something the Englishman’s body was made for. The way Daniel would bend down to pick up a body, or drink red wine seemed erotic to the baron's sex drunk mind. It wouldn’t be long until Daniel was in his arms, taking every last centimetre of his girth. Soon he would be primed and ready to be used like the little whore he was. Just a few more days and Daniel would fully succumb to his most primal urges.   
Daniel panted as he whipped the arsonist. The man looked barely older than him, his delicate body slowly breaking. He licked his lips sensually as the whip fell. His victim let out a hoarse cry, a sound music to his ears. Daniel was used to the sounds of suffering; it was almost a melody to a gristly opera. With a powerful strike between the scapula, a spray of blood splattered across Daniel's sweaty bosom. With an annoyed grunt, Daniel tossed aside his already crimson undershirt, exposing his broad chest. Daniel absentmindedly stroked his left nipple, tugging at the sensitive redbud of flesh. He cracked his aching neck and stretched his well-muscled arms. The daily torture sessions had provided him with quite the workout, something the archaeologist was in dire need of. Long nights of terror and exhaustion had left his body in a poor state. His once toned and sun-kissed torso was now pale and sunken, with only a quarter of its original strength.   
Daniel ran a bloodied hand down the prisoner's abdomen, brushing his fingers through wiry pubic hair. He circled around to admire his handy work, tracing invisible lines through the torn flesh. A kiss of the scrotum left the terrified prisoner whimpering and sobbing. Such power urged on Daniel's erection, a damp stain forming on his blood-soaked trousers. The Englishman groped his toy's bosom, twisting his nipples with a chuckle.  
"Hush now my pet. Soon you shall forget." Daniel chuckled as he spanked the terrified man's arse. He plucked a bottle of Damascus Rose tonic, the pink liquid swirling around lazily, and pulled out the cork with his cream-coloured teeth. With a flourish, Daniel grabbed the prisoner by the throat and planted a deep kiss upon his lips.   
“Now, awaken anew my little bird, and remember not these wounds or my face.” He cooed softly into the man’s ear; his hand guiding the amnesia tonic down the parched throat. The mad man chuckled and clapped his hands in delight as his toy slowly fell into a deep sleep. The once timid, hazel eyes were now awash with a new, terrifying flame. How could he have lived all his life not knowing the key to his most erotic fantasies were only a cat-o-nine tail away.


	7. Promises of Deliverance

"Alexander, about the inner sanctum..."  
"What about it my friend?"  
"Well... I'm curious about your collection of arcane research. I mean, all those mysterious tomes and artefacts, they bring back those strange foreign memories."  
"The memories from the orb?"  
"Yes, those memories. I still see them in my nightmares. The pagan symbols, the spiralling towers, the impossible geometry... it's all too much for my mind to bear! With such a collection I would hope you had a cure for my madness! You promised you would aid me, Alexander, that you would free me from this torment!"  
"I never said I would alleviate your nightmares, Daniel, only that I would save your life. Doesn’t that sound far more important to you then a few lost hours of sleep?"  
"These are no mere nightmares, Alexander! How am I supposed to know peace if my mind is wracked by horrific visions? Do you ever dream Alexander? Do you ever weep at night, pray for your soul, awaken screaming the name of your loved ones? Do you?  
"Silence! I know far more about grief and horror then you ever will you ungrateful whore! I know how you treat the male prisoners, how you force yourself upon them. These lustful urges have been driving you mad!"  
"I am not mad!"  
"Hold your tongue child, or I will cut it off! We only have three nights until the Shadow descends on the castle and here you are mewling about disturbing images and how aroused you are. How can you be so blind my friend? "  
"It is not willful ignorance Alexander, but simple fear. I fear these sensations, these unholy urges. My mind is hardly my own any more, as is my body."  
"These urges that you speak of might have a cure, but you must once again trust me. Something that I can sense is slipping away from you. Remember friend, I am trying to save your life. To give you a chance against this powerful god, you must be submissive to my will."  
"Submission is such a lowly thing, an act I am all too familiar with. If I submit to another man in my life, then I might as well cast aside my soul to Lucifer."  
“Cast aside your piety Daniel, it has no meaning here. The gruesome acts you commit each day are in the name of the Lord, not Satan."  
"But what of my lust, the unbearable heat in my er... loins? I assure you that for all my faults, eroticism is not one of them."  
"Mayhaps your uncontrollable lust is a byproduct of your fear. A sort of coping mechanism if you will. Though your violent excursions with the prisoners have slowed our progress, the act itself is not wrong so long as you stay faithful to me."  
"Are you trying to tell me that if I submit to you, that you can cleanse my soul? You’re a man capable of a great many things Alexander, but only a priest can abscond me from my sins."  
"But what of those powerful artefacts and tomes? They have a great deal of influence over proto-Christianity. These relics all but wrote the Old Testament with their power. Why Moses was merely a rational explanation of the phenomena created by these mighty tomes. The terrifying jaws of the great Leviathan were only tales to waylay the fears of kings"  
"You expect an archaeologist to believe that? Such priceless artefacts would long since have been placed in the Vatican and spoken of in great length by scholars and theologists alike."  
"And yet a wise scholar such as yourself blatantly ignores my wisdom and power? Have you not witnessed my ownership of the orb's might? The countless machines only dreamed of by your peers? Daniel, look around you, use your incredible intuition."  
"Alexander, if you are so vehement in your abilities, why don't you show me how you plan on ensuring the chastity of my soul? If you truly are capable of mending a lustful man's spiritual form, I would like to see more concert evidence."  
"And a boon of evidence I shall provide my friend. Soon, that erection shall flag and your mind will be at ease. I hereby solemnly swear to purify both your mind and body. By tomorrow night, your pathway to Heaven shall be all but guaranteed. I swear it on my own life essence."  
"You spill your precious blood in my name? I am intrigued, Alexander. Your promise to protect my life both now and beyond is impressive. I am willing to face the crimson storm if and only if you can protect my passage into paradise."  
"So, you accepted my offer? If so, then you shall have to go through long, painful excursions to secure your place in the Lord's hall. It will hurt, make you bleed even. The act will go against what you hold dear, but you must do it. You do wish to be cleansed, even if it ravages you to the core?"  
"Yes, but what is this act that you speak of?"  
"Cease your questions, Daniel! Have faith in both the Lord above and the Lord before you. Look upon me, at my wrinkled flesh, my aged form, and my scared hands. Am I not the image of wisdom Daniel? Trust in the Lord, and you shall be safe."  
"If I submit to your act that is? Tomorrow night you shall cleanse my body? If I do not survive the coming of the Guardian, then I shall be pardoned?"  
"Yes, unlike all the prisoners, you have submitted. You, my friend, have repented and I shall deliver in full."  
"Well when you put it that way, then it is my right to go to Heaven. Those wastes of God's gift don't deserve to ascend. Not like you or I Alexander. If you can prove to me that this arcane method is effective, then I shall cease to question your abilities."  
"Good lad, Tomorrow night, you shall come to the inner sanctum and wait. If you truly trust me, then you will know what to do." 


	8. The Coming Storm

Daniel rose from his warm bed, exposing his naked flesh to the harsh cold of Brennenburg. The 16th-century castle had seen countless storms, wars, and deaths. All through the same eyes time and time again. With a soft sigh, Daniel cast open the window beside his bedroom. The young man doubted anyone would be looking upon his exposed body at this late hour. Provocative silver streaks sliced across Daniel's chest, the full moon peering out from a veil of stormy clouds. To the far east, another more foreboding set of clouds approached the ramparts. A crimson storm was soon to be upon them, its violent red lightning illuminating the outline of the beast. A distant roar echoed across the pine trees, awakening animals and startling birds. Daniel looked away from the symbol of his demise to gaze at the moon and its pesky cloak.  
"Perhaps one day those bloody clouds will leave the sky. How I miss the sun, its warmth on my skin."  
Another all too familiar tugging in his loins brought Daniel back to why he had woken up at such a dark time. Alexander had promised him so much yet provided no visible price-tag. He didn’t want to believe the old baron to be a dolled-up snake-oil salesman. With only forty-eight hours until his fate was decided, Daniel couldn’t bear the thought of betrayal. He slammed his fist down in frustration.  
"Why can't anyone tell me the truth? Why does everyone in my life use me so! I deserve better than all of them damnit!" His voice rising in volume and desperation. Hands shaking, Daniel snatched up a bottle of laudanum. The bitter fluid raced down his parched throat, causing the boy to tear up. It mattered not what the dose was, only what it could cure. Still quivering, Daniel turned to the wooden door leading into the back hall. Whether Alexander was lying to him or not, Daniel had to see what he meant by a price. Cursing his curiosity and throbbing manhood both, he grabbed his clothes and lantern. Things were do or die, and Daniel wasn’t in a position to negotiate.  
Alexander tidied up his nest for the final time that night. His tail pushed aside some haphazardly placed torture devices to the side while he hauled a massive eagle statue out of the way. If things were to go in his favour, he would have to minimize the number of hiding spots. The nest itself had been neatly arranged. Pillows had been placed along the rim of the hole, the blankets carefully splayed throughout the inside. Each crease and bend in the fine mahogany crown had been polished and lacquered to perfection. Alexander was proud of his organizing skills as it was something that kept the castle from collapsing into rubble. Petting his ovipositor in anticipation, the baron held a wine glass of vitae to his beaked maw. The memories of countless battles and long nights of mating were both equally etched into his hideous face.


	9. Dreams of Paradise Lost

Alexander had never been a looker, even by the standards of his own kind. However, he was one of their greatest minds. Such was the nature of his position. In his heyday, Alexander had been the chief researcher and inventor. With his old master long sense slain in battle, Alexander had been forced to provide ever immaculate creations. Any faltering, and he would lose his position and be forced into the role of a nameless soldier or lowly craftsworm. With another war approaching and the natural energy, all gouged out of the planet; Alexander was tasked by the High Potentate themself to create a solution to the dying species. He toiled day and night to find a cure, each night both promising his love and the High Potentate that he would find a solution. Such promises kept him alive through many violent uprisings and bloody wars all the way through to his betrayal. Alas, the vital key to his species salvation lied within their own veins.   
Alexander tortured only those who threatened the lives of his family. Their horrid screams were none too dissimilar to those that currently echoed through the halls of Brennenburg. It wasn’t long until word got around that various despots and their chicks had been brutally slaughtered and their corpses desecrated beyond all recognition. Even with his best intentions, The Jurisdiction found his crimes unforgivable. By the decree of both the Nine Courts and The Sanctum, the utilization of or partaking in agonized life essence as a food or energy was an act against nature, something that applied even during a devastating energy crisis. Alexander's high standing and brilliancy were the only things that saved him from experiencing the same cruel fate as his victims.   
A low growl emitted from deep within his massive bosom, reverberating through the very foundation of the castle. Alexander itched his long, frilled neck. He stretched and flexed the nearly see-through membrane. Ragged black claws ran over deep creases and wrinkles. His fingers flitted over the ghost of a bite; one left by his mate the day before his crimes were discovered. They had the best sex imaginable, with tails intertwined and beaks locked together in an erotic dance. Their thrusts were swift and purposeful. Such private matters were of utmost importance in his society. That night had been full of courting and worshipping. Despite them sharing many a brood, the beast always made sure to make his love clear as a newborn star at midnight.   
Alexander moaned and rubbed his four loins through his impressive scrotum. Daniel may not have been a perfect substitute to his lover, but he would scratch the one itch that had plagued his heat cycles, the urge to dominate. A small, obedient body that the baron could ravage, could make his own. Alexander could hear the sound of footsteps approaching the inner sanctum. Now all he had to do was wait.


	10. The Final Descent

A massive oak and iron door blocked Daniel's path to the designated meeting ground. The heated discussion between him and Alexander still echoed in the Englishman's ears. This was where the baron had told him to go, and common sense pointed to the impregnable door. He ran a tentative hand across the eagle emblazoned across the mighty entrance. Daniel turned to the curved bloodletting blade; the silvery edge stained with countless sacrifices. Placing his shaking pointer finger on the blade, a single drop of blood trickled down onto the arcane sigil. The arcane symbol shimmered and glistened red. With the blood offering accepted, the door unlocked with a loud groan. Daniel returned to the newly revealed hall, staring out into the cold, uninviting darkness. Only dim, blue torches lit the path ahead. The young man shuddered and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Alexander had been suspiciously quiet about this secluded part of the castle. Why had the old baron been hiding this from him up until now? Daniel lit his trusty lantern, the amber light illuminating the sweat on his brow, and continued down the hall. He noticed the tan walls and the carved columns. The memories of Tin Hannan, Mithraism, and the Guardian flashed through his mind's eye. Now almost panicking, Daniel picked up the pace. Why was there Mithraic architecture and Vedic Sanskriti deep below Brennenburg? Daniel ran his shaking hand over a strange wall of text. The symbols had no relation to any alphabet that he had ever researched. Such an alien structure confounded the archaeologist's racing mind. How much did Alexander really know, and what did it all have to do with his salvation? Now, only a single carved door separated him from the truth.   
Daniel sighed with anticipation and pushed open the gates to his salvation. A beautifully lit chamber greeted the archaeologist. Countless blue torches and candles filled the air with sharp and suffocating shadows. Daniel cautiously approached the centre of the chamber. A large, well-padded bowl was carved out of the sandstone, with silk pillows and velvet sheets filling the stone nest. He couldn’t help but admire the beautifully carved bed frame, its curves and intricate design would make the Queen herself envious. A sudden crash startled Daniel out of his admiration, a high-pitched scream escaping his dry mouth. The sound had been produced by a fallen statue. Daniel picked up the statue and examined it. The statue had been a wooden penis, each vain and wrinkle expertly carved out. A warm sensation spread through the young man's nether regions. Daniel rubbed at his budding erection, eyeing the dildo with sexual intent. The rest of the nest was filled with similar phallic objects and tools. He stroked a large, stone tablet. An effigy of two serpentine figures wrapped around each other, frozen in an act of intense lust. Was this what Alexander wanted him to see? These mysterious objects and alien artefacts all seemed related to the act of copulation. If the baron intended to abscond him of his sins, then what was he planning to do to him? Suddenly, a whisper brushed across Daniel's subconscious.  
"Look upon it Daniel, look upon my haven." His heart dropped to his stomach.  
"Wha-What is this place?" his voice was starting to shaking uncontrollably.  
"A place where I can shed my skin, and be free from my mortal shackles."  
"Are you Satan? The voice of my sins?" Daniel could barely hear his voice over his pounding heartbeat.  
"I am Alexander, the baron of Brennenburg, and the dark sultan of Earth. Turn around and face me, little one. Gaze upon my true, perfect form Daniel." With a choked sob, Daniel turned to face what he once thought was a man. The sight that greeted him brought Daniel to his knees and clutching his head. The horrid visage of the beast before him was too much to bear. Now completely in hysterics, the Englishman sputtered out;  
"What the hell are you? What are you and why do you torment me so?"  
"I have not brought you here to torment you child of man, but to make you my own."  
"You brought me here so you could lay with me? To violate my body with your unholy form is far from redemption baron! You fowl blooded fiend, your words are poison!"   
"Silence your voice Daniel! Now uncover your eyes and look upon me once more. I command you to do so!" Daniel felt his hands being pried away from his tear-streaked face against his will. Hazel eyes met hollow ones, and Daniel knew only submission.   
Alexander filled his mind with images of beautiful men, their naked bodies ripe for the taking. Their voices pleading to be violated echoed through Daniel's mind. The sickening sweet scent of pheromones wormed their way through the young man’s weakened mind. He wanted only to wake up in the safety of his bed, but the crimson talons caressing his face said otherwise.   
"Witness the conception of your demons Daniel. If you submit to my will fully and allow me access into your body, you shall be free from this torment. When you face the Guardian, your soul shall be pure and true. " Still sobbing, Daniel nodded. What choice did he have? Die a sinner and a whore, or lay with this abomination and taint his body with its seed?


	11. The Face of Terror

Sensing his final decision, Alexander embraced the quivering young man. Daniel felt warm, rock-hard flesh against his face, the rise and fall of the great beast's chest pressing into his shivering bosom. A sudden gust of cold air hit his toned back; the sound of cloth being shredded hitting his ears. Whimpering, Daniel pulled away and wrapped his pale arms around his now shirtless body. He could feel those horrible, empty eyes boring holes into his exposed back. Alexander leaned in and nuzzled the side of his new mate's neck.   
"Hush now little one, I shall ease you into this. Your sacrifice will not be in vain I assure you." With that the baron tore off Daniel's trousers, ripping the fine leather belt in half with terrifying ease. The young man mewled and hunched over, gooseflesh patterning his lean, pale hide. Alexander ran his claws down the quivering spin with a low chuff. He held his tail against the leaking bulge, only hidden by a thin layer of cotton.   
"Alexander, I've never done this before. All of my experience comes from chained prisoners, men who I would never sully my prick with."  
"Fear not Daniel, I shall be the only one acting. If you do as I command, then you shall be rewarded in full." With that, Alexander removed the final layer of cloth. Daniel's leaking manhood twitched in the air, enticing the baron with its precome. The baron stroked the plum-coloured head with his muscular tail, drawing out a soft moan from the vulnerable archaeologist.   
"Moan for me Daniel, I wish to hear your pleasure." He lifted Daniel up and carried him to the warmth of the nest, curling up with the boy and holding him close to his massive chest.   
Alexander rubbed his bony penis sheath in anticipation, the slick, pronged head slowly emerging. He reached his tail over to the edge of the nest. A bottle of lubricating oil lay by the rim. The oil slowly poured down over his crimson claws, lubricating the rough hide. Alexander was eager to start the long night of mating. Daniel glanced at him and stifled a terrified whimper. He needed to claim the young man soon before he could flee. With his fingers well lubricated, Alexander slithered over to his new toy.  
"Now, get on your knees." The command reverberated within Daniel's skull. His hesitation earned him a harsh smack on the rump and a deep snarl.  
"Do as I command, boy! Now on your knees and in my arms." Alexander growled. A lash of his tail was all the incentive that the Englishman needed. Daniel got on his knees and rested his head against the massive white collarbone. Alexander reached his hand down to Daniel's penis and grabbed it. A sharp gasp emitted from the boy's plump lips. His other hand groped his supple arse before spanking it one last time. With his lubricated claws now at Daniel's quivering entrance, Alexander prepared to enter him. He slid his finger around the puffy ring before pushing in. A hoarse cry was pushed from the whore's bosom. Each joint of the gnarled talon slid in with torturously slow speed. Alexander wiggled and wormed his finger through the soft, sensitive flesh, making sure not to nick the delicate lining of the rectum.  
Alexander slid another finger into Daniel's wet hole. He scissored his claws within the warm body, stretching the skin. Daniel mewled and tried to push Alexander out of him.  
"Alexander stop you’re hurting me!"  
"The pain will cease if you relax. Your muscles are squeezing my fingers." With his hole now loose enough, the baron carefully slid a third claw in. Warm, throbbing flesh enveloped the ragged talons. His delicate toy screamed and kicked out. His foot struck the baron in the beak, breaking off a single needle-like tooth. With centuries of experience behind him, Alexander grabbed his toy and pinned his lean arms behind him. He lifted Daniel up as if he was only a mere child and turned him away from his face. With his hand now free from the Archeologist's arse, Alexander stabilized the writhing body.   
"Hush now my toy, trust what I am doing is right. Listen to my voice and gaze upon those sweet images of eroticism." Alexander purred into Daniel's ear, the sound reverberating deep within his bosom. Daniel stopped struggling, his eyes fluttering shut. With the boy now calmed, for the time being, the baron held his ovipositor to the wet, gaping hole. He squeezed his prongs together as to fit inside. Even when properly prepared, Daniel was still a very tight fit. On instinct, Alexander squirted some precum into the anus. The added lubricant allowed him a smooth, satisfying entrance.  
The pronged head slid into the loose hole with little resistance. Alexander purred and nuzzled the back of Daniel's neck, causing the young man to whimper. He slowly lowered the young man onto his massive organ. The fleshy lumps rubbed against his toy's sensitive prostate. Daniel suddenly cried out, but instead of pulling away from his grasp, he bucked into his ovipositor.   
"Yes, good lad... keep moaning for me you whore."   
Daniel obliged and started bucking and mewling against his member. The baron lowered him all the way, soft, supple skin pressing against rough, wrinkled flesh. Alexander pressed his massive loins to Daniel's anus, his sharp prongs scraping against the sensitive entrance.   
"Al-Alexander, what are you rubbing against? I feel dizzy with pleasure."  
"That is your prostate Daniel, that’s what I'm rubbing against. Now be silent and savour the sensation."   
With slow, methodical movements, Alexander started to thrust in and out. Each time the head of his ovipositor was about to slip out, he would drop Daniel back down. The sounds of flesh against wet flesh, moans of ecstasy, and the sounds of distant thunder echoed through the depths of the castle.  
Filling Daniel's head with sensual visions, Alexander could feel the boy's control slipping away. Each strike of his prostate brought out another loud moan. The baron started to pick up the frequency and force of his thrusts. The young man was practically screaming, his left hand was a blur on his throbbing member. His right arm was wrapped around Alexander's thick, muscular neck.  
"Oh, God! By the Lord I'm close!" He cried. It was painfully clear that Daniel had seen little use. The boy had little experience of proper orgasms. The thought of being the first man to lay with the Englishman made Alexander dizzy with excitement. Precome flowed down Daniel's thighs in a warm stream, mixing with his salty sweat. Even with aeons of experience in bed, the baron still craved the sensation of a well-earned climax. Both he and his mate were rushing towards their sexual peak. His tail lashed about almost uncontrollably, the ebony talons flexing and quivering.   
"Have you submitted my friend? I can sense your mind giving in to your most primal urges"  
"Y-yes my lord, please keep going. I'm so close I beg you!"  
"Such a submissive little mortal. It is a mystery to me why no one has used you yet. Not that I mind, for it means you are ripe for the harvest, my tempting fruit."   
The tension in the baron's loins burned throughout his body, causing him to wrap his tail around Daniel's sweat-streaked chest. Digging his claws into the soft skin, Alexander slowly dragged them across the archaeologist’s writhing body; warm blood flowing freely from the wounds.  
"Scream for me my pet, scream for your redemption!" He roared. His ovipositor started to pulsate with a violent force. Alexander pushed Daniel face down into the sweetly scented sheets.   
"You are mine Daniel."  
"I know. I-I submit Alexander, I submit!"


	12. Claimed by Lust

With the young man's declaration of resignation, Alexander tore his clawed tail across Daniel's heaving chest. A beautiful spray burgundy arced across the nest, musing the already stained bedding. The beast's thrusts became less rhythmic and more feral. The erotic slap of flesh resounded through the nest like the beating of a panicked heart. With his climax growing nigh, Alexander struggled to maintain his composure. Clear, steaming saliva dripped from his cracked and wrinkled maw. He bared his needle-like teeth and drove his phallus deep within his toy. Daniel keened and moaned, his manhood dripping precum at a remarkable rate. Such a sight was befitting of only the most erotic texts. Alexander couldn't help but imagine the Englishman starring in such a scandalous novel. Even if such acts were viewed as an abomination against nature, Daniel's aura of sensuality would most certainly attract the more brazen and especially lonesome individuals. He ran his tail along the deep gashes and held the impure vitae to his beak. The young man sitting on his ovipositor squirmed and bucked wildly.   
"Such impatience Daniel! Behave yourself or your head will be in less agreeable places." He snarled and spanked the already red bottom.   
"Stop tormenting me baron! My mind can take no more of these unholy visions!"   
"Those visions won’t trouble you much longer my pet. Just give me time as I cannot reach my climax quite as swiftly as you can.”  
"My lord, you have nearly freed me from my chastity. You've both torture and pleasure me with these thoughts, why? Why would you pay so much mind to my lust? If you are truly so almighty and infinite, why do you stoop to such base urges?" Alexander slowed his thrusts and pondered the question for a moment.   
"I am no god or lord Daniel, but a superior being of great age and wisdom. I still crave sex just the same as you though. The urges come in violent cycles of lust, much like a dog in heat."  
"You're in heat now I take it, what with your manhood buried up to the hilt in my orifice." He exclaimed wryly  
"Of course, Daniel. Your untouched body is the key to my reprieve, without which I would most certainly perish from an overflow of pheromones, just as you would fall to your sins." The baron lied through his scared beak. Even he knew that this was all about his uncontrollable lust and nothing to do with his physical health.   
"It gives me a strange sense of comfort knowing that even the most mighty of beasts still have the same needs as a lowly worm."  
"Watch your words boy, I can still bifurcate you with my bare hands just as quickly as I can drive you mad," Alexander warned, though his gruesome threat was mostly empty words. He resumed his intense thrusts with a new fervour. Alexander refused to allow the weak mortal to view him on the same level as his prey. Such a comparison wounded the baron’s delicate ego. His ovipositor throbbed almost painfully as his four testicles tensed. With a throaty bellow, Alexander started ejaculating. His thick, white seamen flowed freely from the pulsating head, it's prongs fully opened. Daniel felt his own body losing control, his manhood spraying out his own seed. Long ropes of fluid struck the ground and the Englishman's distended stomach. He tossed back his head and screamed, his bloodied nails digging into the bark-like hide.   
"Yes my friend, savour your climax. Scream for your salvation!" Alexander let out a deafening cry of his own, shaking the very stone of the mighty castle.   
Both of the lovers collapsed backwards onto the soft cushions. Daniel gasped for air, his body soaked in sweat and his chest smeared with blood. He rested his head against the ancient beast's heaving bosom. Alexander panted and growled, the flow of his seed finally waning. The baron slowed his thrusts down until the pincers closed completely. With his seamen finally spent, Alexander rolled onto his side and wrapped his resplendent wings around Daniel's quivering body.   
"You did well Daniel. Are your mind and body finally at ease?"   
At first, the only response was laboured breathing. The young man weakly pushed out the enormous amount of white seed from his quivering hole, a soft groan emitted from his lips. Alexander slid his hand into the loose hole and helped clear out the seamen and held the fluid to Daniel's mouth. He obediently sucked on the gnarled claws, swirling his tongue over the creases with a surprising amount of precision for a proper young Englishman.  
"That... was amazing..." He huffed. "I have finally lost my virginity, and to a powerful beast and baron no less. Most of my peers are married to dull housewives or dimwitted seamstresses. Yet, I still feel unrest... What will happen to my soul now Alexander? Now that you have claimed my body, what of my soul?"  
"The freedom of your soul will be secured tomorrow night Daniel. That night we shall claim the last of the prisoners and perform the final warding ritual. Don't let such things worry you though, for your service to me has proven your worth in full. For now, rest your head my friend, you need to recover."


	13. A Rose to Forget

Alexander awoke from his dreamless slumber with a groan. His body ached from the sweet excursions of the night before. Cradled in his arms was Daniel. The young man was nestled to his bosom like an infant. His usually harsh face one of peace and satisfaction. Alexander found himself wanting to keep the boy, to spirit him away to his beautiful homeworld. Such a delicate flower should belong with him and him alone. Alexander nuzzled the chestnut hair with his beak, cooing softly into his ear. Daniel hummed and opened his hazel eyes to his new lord. Instead of shrieking in fright, the English man embraced the wrinkled muzzle. His nimble fingers intertwining with the baron's silky white hair. The Englishman ran his hand along the vibrant dewlap, giving it a playful tickle.   
"Goodness, my body aches from last night. Your strength is truly something to be feared and respected in equal measure my lord." He lay back onto the baron’s lap, absentmindedly stroking the boney ovi-sheath.  
Alexander simply nodded absentmindedly. All he could focus on was enrapturing eyes boring into his empty soul. The boy was tainted by the Shadow's cruel hand. How could he give Daniel so much, only turn around and sacrifice him to the jaws of death? Was this how things would have to end, with the Englishman bleeding and cursing his name. The mere thought made the baron lash his tail in frustration and despair. That was when his vision alighted on the amnesia potion. He then turned back to the smiling young man in his arms.  
"Is everything alright Alexander? You look troubled." Daniel stroked his chipped beak soothingly. Alexander simply stared at him silently. The beast caressed the delicate body to his ribbed chest, hiding Daniel's vision from seeing the Damascus Rose tonic.   
"Forgive me, my friend. I have no choice but to do this to you." Alexander tightened his grip on the archaeologist as he snaked his tail around the tonic.   
"W-what are you doing Alexander? Did I do something wrong?" His tenor voice growing increasingly panicked.   
"I can't let you remember any of this Daniel. Last night was merely a brief fantasy in a horrible tragedy. I'm sorry but I can't even bear to look upon you, not with the knowledge I carry."   
"I-I don't understand Alexander? Why won't you let me cherish these sweet memories? I thought you wanted to abscond me of my sins, not bury them under sweet lies?" Daniel looked at him pleadingly, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. Alexander held the amnesia tonic up and the young man realized he was deathly serious. Those damned hazel eyes bore into Alexander’s conscience once more, their pleading gaze searing his empty soul. Daniel started to tremble with rage and grief.   
"No, no you can't do this to me Alexander! I'm begging you to not erase my memories. I am not a lowly prisoner who you can torment and cast aside damnit!" He started to kick and punch at the infallible hide, his strikes only delaying the inevitable.   
"I know what I am doing may seem selfish to you Daniel, but it is the only way."   
"Selfish? This is bloody selfish Alexander! You cowardly worm, you foul dissenter! Your words are toxic bile and besmirch the holy book!” Daniel was now mad with rage, his unbridled wrath now fully on display. Alexander backhanded the mortal, drawing crimson blood.  
"Cease your insults child of man! I don't wish to kill you with my own hands. The Guardian shall come for you one way or another. I can do little to stop its might. If you just drink this small dose of amnesia tonic, you will have a chance at redemption. In this state, I cannot trust you to make rational choices. Now, consume this sweet beverage and forget our love. Do it for both our sakes Daniel! With our lustful urges behind us, we can complete the ritual by tomorrow at sundown." The Englishman stopped his pitiful writhing and started to weep. The baron grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled his head back.   
"How could you... I trusted you."  
"Hush now, I know this hurts my friend. The pain will be gone once you awaken." Alexander poured the tonic down the boy's throat, careful not to aspirate hysterical man. Daniel's choked sobs waned and his body started to go limp in his strong arms. The baron nuzzled the tear-streaked face one last time as his friend fell into a deep sleep.   
"Please find it in you to forgive me, my love. This was not in vain I assure you." With a sorrowful howl, Alexander cradled the body to his bosom. Deep down he knew himself to be a deceitful worm and a selfish fiend. The baron looked down at the limp body, knowing that soon it would cease to carry life within it. He truly wished he could salvage the young man's soul, but it was beyond saving. Daniel never would understand that. He was far too selfish to do anything but break other's hearts like autumn tinder; Alexander was sure of that fact. The baron had at least partially doomed his friend to an afterlife of eternal torment. Such was the sacrifice of returning home. As much as it pained him, Daniel would have to meet his sordid fate alone.


	14. A Key to Remember

The sound of thunder echoed across the mountains, awakening Daniel. His entire body was racked with pain, each joint stiff and sore. A large gauze bandage was neatly wrapped around his broad chest. A dark stain of blood marring the white cloth. The young man attempted to sit up and examine his mysterious wounds but a wave of nausea and a jolt of pain forced him back down. Grimacing, Daniel clutched his forehead and groaned weakly. What had even happened to him? The last thing his hazy mind could recall was walking down to the inner sanctum. He struggled to grasp at the fleeting memories; each time he got close to recapturing the events of last night, they would slip through his fingers like grains of sand. Everything ached and at that moment all Daniel wanted was the bitter taste of laudanum. With painstaking effort, the Englishman rolled onto his side and weakly rummaged through the oak nightstand. Shaking fingers brushed against the cool glass, searching for his laudanum. With his remedy in his hand, Daniel sighed in relief. The bitter liquid provided him with a distraction from the uncertainty of last night's events. Daniel haphazardly cast aside the glass vial, not caring about the broken glass now littering the floor. With the pain now dulled; Daniel rested his head against the feather down pillow. He felt himself drifting into sleep once more when a deep, commanding voice dragged him back into the waking world.

"I see you are finally awake Daniel. You gave me quite a fright last evening." Daniel startled at the sight of the old baron.

"What happened to me Alexander? I don't recall a thing from the night before."

"You were attacked by one of the Gatherers my friend. It had gone berserk and went on a rampage. Forgive me, for had I known one of them could make it that deep into the castle, I would have accompanied you." His words soothed the young man's apprehension. The baritone voice dripped with reassurance. Poked and gnarled fingers rested against Daniel's sweat-streaked skin.

"What of my salvation though? You wanted me to go meet you at the inner sanctum did you not?" The baron remained silent for a moment. His aged face etched with concern.

"Fret not about that Daniel. Your salvation will still come to my friend. Tonight, we shall retrieve the last of the vitae."

"Oh? The ritual will salvage my soul from the clutches of the Shadow?" Daniel was still confused. Why had Alexander wanted him to go to the Inner Sanctum? Was all that a ruse, or something else...

" I know you are concerned about my intentions Daniel. Everything that happened last night was of no importance I assure you. It was foolish of me to put you in danger over such an insignificant thing." Alexander held a cool cloth against his wounded chest. The baron removed the bandages and started cleaning the ragged slashes.

"Once you are well, we can get ready. I have located a dairy farm north of the castle. There are five residents, enough to complete the ritual. Tonight, we go by carriage and strike when they are least prepared."

"Sounds easy enough. I doubt a bunch of lowly dairy farmers will stand a chance against us.

"The Zimmerman’s will be the final key to the ritual. I doubt you will have trouble completing our plan."

"Of course Alexander. I will do whatever it takes to assure my salvation! They will be a means to an end, just like the rest!"

"Exactly my friend. I will awaken you when the time comes. Soon, we shall be dining on the fruits of our gruesome labour" Alexander gave him a hearty clap on the shoulder, causing Daniel to wince in pain.

"Alexander, when we have extracted the needed vitae, will you be saved as well? The baron paused; a strange look of melancholy graced his amber eyes.

"Um, of course, Daniel. Don't concern yourself with the fate of an old man. It is your life I am trying to save after-all. Your loyalty will be vital to the warding ritual. Staunch trustworthiness will be your salvation my friend, something you have been doing in spades." Daniel nodded sagely. He was ready for his salvation, his final trial was only five corpses away.

"I shall follow your every word my Lord. Just promise me that you will be there when the Shadow comes."

"Of course Daniel. I would never betray your trust for anything."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public fanart. I hope you like what you have read. Feel free to provide constructive criticism!


End file.
